Teeth
by No registrado
Summary: Cada persona es un misterio, todos tenemos miedo de decir la verdad de quienes somos. Y ese es nuestro mayor miedo: El monstruo de la verdad. Debemos aprender a conocer y descubrir el verdadero ser de las personas; porque nada es lo que parece.


**Teeth**

Cuando la noche cae, la luna es la reina en toda la oscuridad, solo su débil luz ilumina las calles sumidas en peligro y terror. La lluvia hace presencia junto con los truenos y relámpagos haciendo un conjunto prefecto.

Cinco simples elementos que pueden convertir una noche cualquiera… En la peor de tu vida.

Me encontraba caminando por las peligrosas calles de Manhattan decidido a cumplir un solo y crucial objetivo: encontrarlo y asesinarlo de una vez por todas. Ya es mucho el mal que ha causado, estoy harto de él y de todos los problemas que arrastra en su miserable vida.

Desde que lo conocí, solo me trajo complicaciones: mis amigos me abandonaron y mi familia cree que estoy loco. Creo que el amor que le tengo es el que me había cegado, volviéndome la persona más ignorante del mundo. Nunca hice caso a las advertencias de mis compañeros; siempre me advertían que solo ganaría problemas por estar con él… Y tenían razón.

Ahora estoy justo en frente de su patético escondite, una sombría, espantosa, desgastada y gigante mansión del terror. Ahora llegó el momento de enfrentarlo.

Atravieso el umbral de la enorme puerta con mucho sigilo, no quiero hacer ruido alguno. Mi único objetivo es encontrarlo y matarlo. Mis pasos son lentos y silenciosos; una parte de mi quiere hacer esto pero la otra no. No puedo negarlo, sigo enamorado de él; pero no puede dejar que siga haciendo el mal.

La sala principal es enorme, unas elegantes escaleras se posicionan frente a mí y también hay varias puertas que conducen a otras habitaciones; el comedor es el único que puedo ver gracias a que la puerta está abierta, las otras están completamente cerradas. Intento abrir una ubicada a la izquierda de las escaleras pero al parecer fue cerrada con llaves, igual que las demás.

No sé si se esconde de mí o solo está jugando conmigo. Él sabe que estoy aquí, puedo sentir cómo me observa en silencio desde su escondite; tal vez no debí venir aquí pero ya no puedo soportarlo más.

Me dirijo a las escaleras con mi corazón martilleando, subo la mirada al gran candelabro posicionado sobre mi cabeza, empiezo a subir con cautela aunque sea imposible, por cada paso de doy hay in chillido. Las escaleras están muy desgastadas, la madera está podrida y los barandales llenos de moho.

La segunda planta parece más dañada que la primera, las paredes están rasgadas y en muy mal estado, la madera del piso hundida, y el techo lleno de distintas perforaciones. Puedo ver una enorme cortina de terciopelo rojo cubriendo una ventana del mismo tamaño, es lo único que no está ragado.

-Sé que estás ahí-Escupí repentinamente-Solo sal de donde estés, debe haber una manera para que esto no acabe así.

Solo silencio total a excepción de los truenos.

Parece que le gusta jugar a caperucita roja: él siendo el lobo, acechando con sigilo y yo soy la caperucita, la victima de la historia. Sigo caminando en busca de alguna señal qué diga la hora de atacar.

Mi atención se posa en una habitación a oscuras, la puerta está entre abierta y puedo ver su rostro, esboza una malvada sonrisa y luego desaparece en el cuarto. Me acerco sin importar el riesgo que probablemente… ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Obviamente me estoy arriesgando en grande.

Entró en la habitación y enciendo la luz, quién inmediatamente se apodera de la habitación; quedando solo una pequeña esquina a obscuras.

-¿Sabes que no deberías estar aquí, cierto?-Escuchó su voz y me tenso completamente. Está aquí, conmigo, en la misma habitación.

-¿Ahora te importa lo que hago?-digo sondando lo más hostil que me permite mi nerviosa voz.

Puedo escuchar una mínima risa cínica proveniente de él-Eres un tonto, solo te pones en peligro a ti mismo.

-No te tengo miedo-De mí solo salen palabras que ni siquiera yo puedo creerme, rápidamente sacó la navaja de mi bolsillo y lo apunto con ella-¿Por qué hiciste todo esto?

-¿De qué hablas? Yo solo lo hice por ti.

-No juegues, hablo en serio; quiero que me digas todo.

-Lo lamento, pero no puedo… Es complicado.-Ahora estoy seguro de que todo lo que oí sobre él era verdad…. Que ciego estuve.

-No debes decir nada, solo muéstrame tus dientes.

Nada, no dijo nada, no me los mostró; solo quiere jugar conmigo.

-¡Ahora!

Silencio.

-¡Muéstramelos!-Grité desesperado y lleno de furia. Todo debe terminar hoy.

-Tus deseos son ordenes mi amo-Hizo una ridícula e innecesaria reverencia… Luego lo hizo.

Lo que más me temía se confirmó, sus dientes eran perfectamente blancos… Pero sus colmillos eran enormes. Simplemente increíble, descomunales, eran intimidantes. Sus labios se curvaron en una siniestra sonrisa lo que me asustó aún más.

-¿Satisfecho-Pregunta sin borrar esa estúpida sonrisa.

-¿Era cierto, no? Ellos me decían la verdad pero nunca hice caso. Por eso los mataste ¿No es así?

-Sabían demasiado, ellos…

-¡Intentaban protegerme!-Interrumpí llegando a mi límite.

-Yo no quería que te enteraras, siempre te quise; solo tenía miedo de que reaccionaras así.

-¿Cómo quieres que reaccione? Si me hubieras dicho la maldita verdad desde un principio, no estaríamos así ahora. Todo serías diferente.

-¡¿En qué sentido?! Solo temerías de mí, ya no me querrías. Solo huirías y nada más.

-Te equivocas, yo te entendería… Pero no puedo perdonar a alguien que mató a mis mejores amigos.-Apreté mis manos en un puño, de verdad que esto me está alterando.

-Ellos lo descubrieron, intentaron decírtelo pero no les creíste. Lo que fue un bien para mí.

-Fue un error no hacerlo.

Volvió su extraña sonrisa con aquellos espantosos colmillos-Su peor error fue venir a confrontarme cómo lo estás haciendo ahora. Solo se buscaron más problemas.

-Quisieron protegerme, de ti, eres un maldito desgraciado. Te odio.

-Que mal que pienses así.-Su voz mostraba otro sentido, pero no pude definir cuál.

-¿Qu-que quieres decir?-Titubeé, seré sincero, estaba asustado, su expresión se volvió en la más terrorífica que pude haber imaginado en mi vida.

-Cometiste un gran error en venir aquí.

Repentinamente se abalanzó sobre mí y caímos al suelo, tenía demasiada fuerza, abrió su boca buscando mi cuello. Yo solo trataba de alejarlo lo más lejos posible de mi cuerpo, pero era casi imposible, Forcejeábamos y en varias oportunidades estuvo a punto de morderme; no tengo ni idea de cómo lo hice, pero con toda la fuerza que me quedaba lo pateé apartándolo de mí.

-Grave error idiota. Grave error.-Dijo mientras se levantaba.

Yo solo corrí lo más lejos posible de aquél cuarto, bajé rápido las escaleras y llegué a la puerta principal. Cerrada. Que maravillosa sorpresa. Oí sus pesados pasos en el piso de arriba y me apresuré a buscar otra salida, pero lo olvidé. Todas las puertas estaban cerradas, comencé a desesperarme, cada vez se acercaba más y más.

Luego recordé: la única puerta abierta era la del comedor. Corrí hacia él, había un gran mesón cubierto por un mantel blanco y un montón de platos vacíos, cómo si esperara una cena familiar o algo por el estilo. Mi única idea fue esconderme debajo de la mesa. Mi respiración era agitada. Estaba asustado al máximo.

-Te encontraré imbécil. Conozco esta mansión cómo la palma de mi mano.-Lo oí decir cerca del comedor, provenía de la cocina; estaba muy cerca.

Empecé a retroceder aún bajo el mantel blanco cuando sentí una mano sobre mi hombro. Estaba a punto de gritar cuando alguien tapó mi boca con su mano.

-Shh-Dijo aquella persona, cuando volteé, era mi mejor amigo. El único que no fue asesinado por el maldito allá afuera.

-Eres tú-Rápidamente me aferré a su cuerpo y las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos.

-Tranquilo, saldremos de aquí. Solo debemos idear un plan para acabar con él-Decía mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

-¿Cómo? Él el más fuerte que tú y yo juntos, no podremos con él-Mi pesimismo salió relucir en el momento menos indicado.

-No necesitamos fuerza, solo debemos hallar una manera de salir de aquí y estaremos a salvo. Pero no debemos dejarlo con vida.

Nos pusimos a pensar unos momentos, no se nos ocurría nada. Estaba feliz de que mi amigo estuviera ahí, cómo dije antes, él es mi único amigo con vida. El resto fue asesinado por el imbécil allá afuera.

-Me sorprende que aún sigas con vida. No te acostumbres, para el amanecer estarás muerto-Volvió a decir causando más miedo en mi cuerpo.

Pero luego mi cerebro reaccionó.

-¡El amanecer!-Exclamé emocionado, era nuestra única esperanza en este momento-Pronto amanecerá, debemos exponerlo a la luz del sol.

-Tienes razón, solo debemos hallar una manera-Apoyó mi amigo.

-No te preocupes, yo lo haré, solo tienes que ir a la planta de arriba. Yo lo llevaré hasta allá y te darás cuenta del resto cuando lleguemos.

-No, no te dejaré solo, es muy peligroso-Temía que dijera eso.

-No te preocupes por eso. Confía en mí.

-Y lo hago… pero no quiero perderte.-Las lágrimas empiezan a asomarse en sus hermosos ojos. No puedo creer que lo diga justo antes de enfrentarme a una muerte segura pero…

-Me gustas-Le dije al fin-Siempre lo has hecho, pero siempre tenías todas esas chicas a tu alrededor así que… Pensé que lo nuestro era imposible. Salí con él para tratar de olvidarme de ti pero… fue imposible.

-No sabes cuánto tiempo esperé a oír eso-Lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus tibios labios sobre los míos, fundiéndose en un hermoso beso lleno de amor y ternura.

Cuando nos separamos lo miré a los ojos-Te amo.

-Y yo a ti-Dijo antes de darme otro beso, pero con más pasión. Como si fuera el último.-Ahora ve, espero que esto funcione.

-Lo hará-Fue lo último que pronuncié antes de salir de nuestra escondite.

Volví a la sala principal buscando a mi peor enemigo. No había rastro de él, pocos segundos después; escuché los pasos de mi compañero sobre las escaleras, asegurándome que el plan había empezado.

-Estoy aquí-Comencé-Terminemos esto fenómeno.

Unas manos sujetaron mi cintura y me voltearon. Sentí como él me besaba, pero sus labios eran fríos, no había nada en ese maldito beso.-Será nuestro beso de despedida-Dijo antes de volver a intentar clavar sus colmillos en mi cuello pero lo esquivé rápidamente.

Comencé a correr en dirección de las escaleras pero sus manos atraparon mi píe derecho e hicieron que callera al piso. Pataleé buscando que me soltara pero era inútil; con mi píe izquierdo lo pateé justo en el rostro ganándome una mueca de dolor por su parte.

Me levanté y llegué a las escaleras, subí lo más rápido que pude, visualicé a mi mejor amigo en la posición en que debía estar, corrí hacia el pero el imbécil fenómeno me intercepto y comenzó a golpearme mientras yo le devolvía los golpes.

-Eres un maldito-Escupí con toda la rabia que llevaba acumulada.

-Gracias-Respondió con esa sonrisa que ahora detesto.

Tomé mi navaja y la clavé en su estómago, pero al parecer no le causo el más mínimo dolor. Miré a mi compañero y le asentí a lo que entendió rápidamente.

-Te veo en el infierno maldito-pronunció mi amigo antes de abrir la cortina de terciopelo rojo, dejando que la luz del amanecer iluminara el lugar.

Nuestro rival se empezó a retorcer y en su cuerpo aparecieron una especie de quemaduras, mientras desgarradores gritos salían disparados de su boca. Inmediatamente y sin explicación lógica, su cuerpo se evaporó, quedando solo su ropa en el piso.

Me levanté y corrí hasta mi mejor amigo, quién me abrazó con fuerza consolándome. Lágrimas de alivio aparecieron en mis ojos. Me sentía liberado. Todo terminó.

-¿Se acabó?-Pregunté cómo si no supiera la respuesta.

-Si Logan, Jett se ha ido de nuestras vidas para siempre-Respondió de inmediato.

-Gracias Kendall.-Dije antes de aferrarme más a su cuerpo.

Era cierto, el demonio de Jett Stetson desapareció de nuestras vidas, y me siento feliz de que Kendall estuviera ahí para ayudarme cuando más lo necesité.

* * *

**Hola, creo que volví de un no-muy-largo descanso pero bueno. Es mi primer One-Shot y me gustó más o menos cómo quedó.**

**No pues es la primera vez que hago algo cómo esto. Ustedes me dirán si quedó bien o fue un completo asco. **

**Pero de verdad que exploto de la felicidad, por muchas razones que no se relacionan y me hacen una mejor persona cada día. Lo bueno es que salí del problema de las sofocantes clases y tengo un poco da tiempo libre pero aún así debo estudiar para refrescar la memoria y esas cosas. Espero que este One-Shot halla valido la pena.**


End file.
